


The New Chapter

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baby, Daddy Dane, DenNor, Human Names Used, Just because I could, M/M, One of many Otps, Shipping Fleet, Shipping Problem, Whim Writing, baby iceland, fluffy as all hell, hella fluff, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: And so Two becomes three. Fluffy DenNor and a Baby Ice! Human Au





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this on my mind forever! Ugh Needed to be written.  
> Human Au! might lead into a series...I have yet to decide. Love them! 
> 
> Mathias Kohler -- Denmark  
> Norge Bondivik-Kohler -- Norway  
> Emil Kohler -- Iceland  
> Berwald -- Sweden  
> Tino -- Finland  
> Peter -- Sealand

"Mathias come back to sleep.” A soft voice calls from the other side of the moonlit bedroom. “He will still be there in the morning." The older blond looks back over his shoulder, blue eyes meeting sleepy purple as the Norwegian sat up in their bed. "Ja, I know...it's just weird.." His voice was as soft as a Dane could be as he moves away from the bassinet and crawls back into the bed to curl up around his husband of seven years. "I thought babies cried all night and stuff. Didn't think we would get to sleep the first year or so.." Norge gives a soft snort, his hand laying over the arm Mathias had wrapped around him and used to pull him back into the warm chest. "Unlike what you must have been as a baby, some children are well behaved. I assume he will be one of those children. Don't worry..." A soft hum and Mathias lets out a sigh, settling back in for the night. “I can’t help it...we’ve waited so long..”

 

It had all begun a few years back...five years two hundred and six days to be specific. “Mathias? What would you say to having a child?” The plate that had been in his hand dropped and shattered over the floor, the Dane looking up confused and slightly concerned. “Uhh...well. Nor, we are kinda both guys. Soooooo I don’t think that would be physically possible and-” Norge had sighed, setting down his coffee and making his way to pull the broom from the closet as his relatively new husband had leaned over to pick up the larger shards. “Berwald and Tino gave us those plates. You have to explain to them why one is missing, but I am aware we are both men. I meant as in adopting a child.” 

Placing the shards in a paper bag, the Danish man looks to his counterpart who held a slight blush in his attempt to seem casual and not meet the blue eyes. “Well..Um. We have been together since high school. Married right after graduation as a fuck you to my parents and have been on our own since. We have made a great life for ourselves.” Sweeping up the rest and tossing out all the remains, Norge would hum and nod as Mathias spoke. Their house on the coast of Hanstholm, Denmark had been chosen as the middle ground between Norway and Copenhagen. The two had been interns for the Government and while Norge had continued in the Diplomatic position, Mathias has turned more to the Law and became a lawyer. Things were calm for the most part and in the small town not much changed which was a blessing in their career lives. It was a perfect place to raise a child.

“I think we have more than enough resources on our hands to go through this. Tino and Berwald also adopted Peter and they could answer any questions we have about the process...” Norge finally looks up, meeting the gaze that hadn’t looked away from him since the initial question. “Ja, they can. I wouldn’t mind it. Ya know, looking into the process and everything. Making our own family...” Mathias grins as his husband lets out the breath he had been holding, the Dane pulling his love into a hug as they sit on the wooden floor and begin to plan out their day and then the future.

The initial reaction to two men adopting was received well in the agency and even more so when each of them put in the leave request for adopting, though it would be the beginning of a long road of heartbreaks when they were turned down or a young mother gave birth and decided she couldn’t give up her child. Long nights of holding the Norwegian tight and reassuring that he didn’t want a life with a woman who could give Mathias a family far easier, nearly silent mornings when Norge would try to make breakfast for the worn down Dane that couldn’t eat due to the stress. 

One Tuesday afternoon saw the couple sitting on the couch watching yet another showing of A Christmas Story, snow falling outside as the days get closer and closer to Christmas. The landline rang and Norge would get up to answer it, his other hand coming up to cradle the receiver and look to the blond on the couch in shock as he speaks in fluent Norwegian to whoever was on the other line. Mathias sits up and mutes the television, concern in his eyes and moving quickly to stand when the phone is hung up. “Nor? Hey...what’s going on?” He reaches out to hold the other as pale hands are shaking, resting on the Dane’s forearms before sliding up to his biceps. “It was the agency. Someone had found an infant in front of a temple in Iceland..no relatives have come forward and we have the papers all in order and...” Warm arms pull the shaking Norwegian against him, Mathias tearing up as he pressed soft kisses over the blond hair. “We’re going to be parents.” He finishes the sentence softly, fingers curling into the sweater he wore as Norge nods against his chest. “After so long..” Pulling back, slender fingers cup the Dane’s face and brush away tears with his thumbs. “Pappa Mathias...” That earns a grin and a gentle kiss, the Dane pulling back to whisper. “Mama Norge.” Which earns a half-hearted slap to the arm and another kiss.

Paperwork between the National Agencies, governments and finally the family registrars took a few months. All was set for the new arrival, a name scrawled over the wall in the new Nursery that wouldn’t be used till they were comfortable with leaving the child alone for a night. On the evening of June 17th, a brunette woman met the couple at the airport with a small blue bundle and hands the precious delivery over to the Norwegian, Mathias shaking her hand before she takes her leave and he would move behind Norge before laying his hands on his husband’s shoulder and looking over to see the wide awake and alert infant. Silver hair and violet eyes, the child was adorable to say the least. 

“Oh..” The shorter blond breathes out, bringing up a finger to gently brush the back of his knuckle over the soft rounded cheek. A soft gurgle would sound and the tiny fist reaches up to bump against the hand. “Welcome, Emil. Our little Emil...” Mathias would shift to the side and slide his arm under the baby while keeping his other arm around his husband, Norge leaning into his chest and the newly expanded family meets for the first time. “We’ve been waiting for ya, lilleSøde..”

A short drive from the airport, Mathias glancing to the Norwegian through the rear view mirror every now and then as the other couldn’t take his eyes off the small Icelandic baby. The sound of happy chuckle as the child reached out for the small marine animals hanging from the baby seat handle above him. Pulling into the drive, Norge would carry the seat into the warm house and set it upon the table before freeing the relatively quiet baby from the seat. Mathias passes by to place the bag and a few items they picked up on the way to the airport to the kitchen counter, the violet eyes catching the movement and looking to the Dane from his place in Norge’s arms. “Mathias.” Blue eyes look to find two sets of different shades of purple looking at him, a sight he would never tire of. It was the tiny hands grabbing out for him that would make his heart clench and a flush over his nose, neither parent could hide the smiles they gave from the little action. “Come hold your son.”

Carefully reaching out, he would take the baby into his arms and he leans in to kiss the tip of the pale nose as he coos softly. “Pappa is here. Gods ya are so cute!” Tiny hands move up to hold the stubbled cheeks, eyes open and a giggle is given. Norge looks on in adoration before turning to continue the task the other had left to attend to the child. He knew his partner would be a wonderful parent, there was no doubt or unease as he glances up to catch Emil yawn and Mathias press a soft kiss to the silver covered head. “It’s been a long day for ya, little one.” Mathias whispers softly before beginning to hum a lullaby to the one cradled in his arm. 

Walking from behind the counter, Norge would place his hand on the other’s bicep and lean up to kiss his husband’s cheek. “It has been for all of us.” He speaks in a hushed tone, one finger moving to brush the little fist and the tiny fingers spread and wrap around the slender digit to pull it closer and nuzzle it to his cheek. “Du er en velsignelse, kjære Emil.” He coos softly, the baby breathing evenly and tightening his grip on his father’s finger while snuggling into the Dane who still held him. “Nor...let’s bring him up stairs and head to bed. He is ours now..no more dreams of it all, this is our reality.” Mathias leans over, kissing the flushed Norwegian before he nods in agreement before looking to the peacefully sleeping baby.

“Welcome home, Emil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> lilleSøde -- Small cute
> 
> Du er en velsignelse, kjære Emil -- You are a Blessing, Emil.
> 
> *Bows* Thank you for reading.


End file.
